Cooler
Cooler is one of the mascots of Sparkplug and a playable character for that game. He was built by Operative, who intended to use him to cool robots up with his coolant, but this coolant ended up so cold it only broke them, so he was turned into a battle robot instead. In Sparkplug 2, he has left Operative's Base after SentROB gave him a mission to hide the latter's body in the Body Storage so it would be safe from harm (however, it later turned out it wasn't actually his body). He has taken a job as a Bodykeeper in the Marey Matrix, and is currently in a relationship with one of SentROB's partners as a police officer, Teslade. Appearance Cooler is a dark grey robot with two perfectly round eyes. His body is a flat octagonal prisme, with the bases looking at the sky and the ground. Dark blue trapezoids can be seen on his left and right side. He has four black wheels below his body, and a dark blue mortar that looks similar to a top hat on his head. Sparkplug 2 changes his design in subtle, yet noticeable ways. His top hat-esque mortar is taller and now has glowing cyan lights on its base. The back of his head now exposes his coolant tank, which is connected to the mortar both directly and by transparant pipes. One can also see his coolant tank through large circular holes in the sides of his head. His eyes appear longer instead of being perfect circles. His wheels appear more detailled, featuring a center section and being connected to his torso through wheel holders instead of directly connecting to it. Personality Cooler is the opposite of Doormat, despite him being his best friend (at least until Sparkplug 2). He is a lazy robot that prefers to sleep then to actually go in action. He is often seen sleeping through long conversations, and then waking up with no idea what just happened. He also likes the cold, and there are rumors that he occasionally bathes in his own coolant to relax. He seems to like anime shows and often watches one when he has nothing else to do. This aspect of him was further played up in Sparkplug 2, where the main reason he took his job as a Bodykeeper was because they don't actually do much at all; most of them do nothing but watch anime videos. He seems to prefer action and adventure animes than other genres. He does not buy things such as body pillows, and hates being associated with the kind of people who do. His girlfriend has encouraged him to be less lazy and sleepy, although he is still likely the laziest character in the cast. Powers Cooler is one of the bulkiest characters in the Sparkplug, having a good Health stat of 30 and an amazing Defense stat of 50. However, he is slow and weak. The speed flaw, however, is lightened since most if not all of his attacks have a chance to slow down his enemies, and hitting him with a melee attack will also lower the enemy's speed. His attacks all consists of using Coolant in one or another way; he can shoot a large coolant sphere in an arc, can release them in a pulse to stun enemies, can shoot 9 smaller orbs in all directions (although he does not have this ability in Sparkplug 2), and can even blast himself up like a rocket using coolant, despite the fact the mortar he releases them from is above his head and not under. Sparkplug 2 gives him even more abilities; he can blow his coolant tank up to deal critical damage to foes at the risk of damaging himself, for example. He also now has more control on his coolant's temperature, allowing him to use it to cool down and repair not only himself, but other robots too. Finally, he is able to generate a spheric shield around himself that leaves him unable to attack, but which protects him from most attacks and which lowers his gravity while keeping momentum, allowing him to pull off some rather wild jumps. Relations Doormat Doormat was Cooler's best friend, even though they have very different personalities. Doormat often motivates Cooler to be more active. They like to watch anime together (although Doormat claims he just watches them because they're "cartoons with a different artstyle"). When the two were separated in Sparkplug's final chapter, Cooler was shown being very worried for Doormat. However, the two don't have a perfect bond; Doormat is sometimes annoyed at Cooler's laziness, while Cooler is occasionally annoyed by Doormat's obsession with opening and breaking doors. As of Sparkplug 2, they are no longer best friends for rather obvious reasons; Doormat has become a terrorist and is now blowing up the Marey Matrix. These tensions only grew when Doormat announced he would blow up the Body Storage, which is where Cooler works. Operative Since Operative is Cooler's creator, he has a lot of respect for him. Operative has a lot of authority on him, and he will almost always listen to him. At times, Cooler also seems to be a little scared of Operative. In Sparkplug 2, his respect for him has lowered due to some of Sparkplug 1's events, but they're still on good terms. 2-ME Cooler does not like 2-ME. He seems to be very annoyed at him, seemed happy when he got punished, and finally didn't care at all when 2-ME went missing (he cared more about watching his animes, as a matter of fact). He wasn't particularly excited to see him return either. Imaginative Cooler hates Imaginative, which isn't surprising considering how terrible of a person he is. During the final chapter of Sparkplug, he separated Cooler from Doormat, which made him terrified. In Sparkplug 2, he was at first scared of the various representations of Imaginative all over the city, but is less afraid of him now. In particular, a lot of his hate for Imaginative has now mysteriously disappeared. Teslade As the two are in a relationships, Cooler obviously loves Teslade, who returns these feelings. They share a common passion for anime and they both care a lot about the safety of the Marey Matrix and its residents. Cooler seems to had a crush on Teslade as soon as he met her, while Teslade seemed to have found him cute. Magnifique While the two haven't interacted much, Cooler is very uncomfortable around Magnifique, mostly due to the latter's generally creepy behavior. Gallery CoolerSP.png|Cooler's artwork from Sparkplug. CoolerSP2.png|Cooler's artwork from Sparkplug 2. CoolerAltSP.png|Cooler's Icy Cooler skin from Sparkplug. CoolerRef.png|A reference sheet for Cooler showing him in various angles. It includes an unused model of Cooler as well. CoolerAlt2SP.png|Snowy Cooler, a skin of Cooler in Sparkplug. CoolerAlt3SP.png|Cooler's Beta Cooler skin from Sparkplug. CoolerAlt1SP2.png|One of Cooler's alts from Sparkplug 2. CoolerAlt2SP2.png|One of Cooler's alts from Sparkplug 2. CoolerAlt3SP2.png|One of Cooler's alts from Sparkplug 2. CoolerAlt4SP2.png|One of Cooler's alts from Sparkplug 2. CoolerAlt5SP2.png|One of Cooler's alts from Sparkplug 2. CoolerAlt6SP2.png|One of Cooler's alts from Sparkplug 2. Trivia *Cooler's moveset was inspired by Tundrus's moveset from the ROBLOX game Strife. *Cooler's name is based off the fact he was built to cool things up. It was also chosen because it could lead to various jokes. *Cooler liking anime was based on the fact he coincidentally shares his name with a Dragon Ball character. **One of Cooler's alts in Sparkplug 2 has colors based on said Dragon Ball character. *Cooler's Beta Cooler skin is based on an early design for him. The design was changed to make him look cuter. *One can notice the grey metal on Cooler's wheels are actually a different shade than his body in Sparkplug 2. This is an oversight and is unintentional. This issue is fixed ingame and in newer pieces of art, but remains on his Sparkplug 2 art. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Poisonshot's Characters Category:Poisonshot Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Sparkplug